Natsuki: The Gangster!
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: A rap fic I thought up of for our kick ass female known around the Otaku world; Natsuki Kuga! Rated T for the lyrics I thought of.


**A/N: This just suddenly came up in my head when looking at stuff online. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime. The only thing do I own are the lyrics you're about to hear. If you don't understand then begin reading.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Italics- **_**Natsuki's mind**

**Normal – Reality**

**0 0 0 0 0 **

_Rap music was playing in the background as Natsuki Kuga was bobbing her head up and down to the beat. She wore a dark blue short sleeved shirt that fit her body while wearing black baggy pants that showed half of her wolf underwear/boxers. She had a white and blue boy's hat on her head that was on sideways who also wore a blue bandana around her neck with a kickass tough look on her face._

_Natsuki – Yo, my name is Natsuki and I am the Ice Queen._

_And if you don't know me, I am really mean._

_Not just mean, but something that is rare._

_And if you don't know what it is, it's called the Kuga Death Glare!_

_Nao – Yeah!_

_Natsuki/Nao – Kuga Death Glare!_

_Natsuki – Will shit your pants.._

_Natsuki/Nao – Kuga Death Glare!_

_Natsuki – Will leave you in a trance._

_Natsuki/Nao – Kuga Death Glare!_

_Natsuki – And once you have a stair, you'll probably think twice before messin' with this bear!_

_Nao – Yeah!_

_Rap music continues to play as Natsuki was walking down the street still having her badass tough look on her face. Nao, Mikoto,and Mai were walking with Natsuki wearing different kind of clothes since they're all in a gang. Mikoto carried her long black sword over her shoulder, Mai has her golden orange and green brass knuckles on her hands that have her name engraved in them. Nao has her deadly switch blade and red wire, and Natsuki has her two loaded silver pistols that are hidden in her pants underneath her shirt. Most of the people who watched the group walk by coward in fear, ran away and screamed like little school girls (most of the tough men), or actually went to the bathroom in their pants in fear from Natsuki and her gang._

_Natsuki – People who see me walking down the street run, hide, faint, or scream like a baby._

_I haven't done anything to anyone, but this is what happens when I am all alone._

_Dickless District One killed my mom Saeko._

_Dickless old man left me for some ho._

_I treat everyone like they're pieces of meat. _

_Eating and devouring for my own tasty treat. _

_I really don't care what you think of me: A bitch, a loner, a delinquent, or in between._

_Your words mean nothing to me._

_Nao – Ya hear? Nothing, bitch!_

_Natsuki – Your attacks mean nothing me._

_Nao – She's made of steal!_

_Natsuki – The only thing That kept me from being sick._

_Was my girlfriend Shizuru Fujino who knew a few tricks._

_Nao – Whipped! So whipped in more ways than one! (laughing)_

_(record screeching)_

The music stopped in the studio Natsuki built in her house as the bluenette angrily stomped out of the box.

"Dammit, Nao! You're ruining it! How am I suppose to live my life long dream as a gunslinging gangster with you ruining everything?"

"I... I can't help it! The people have to know the truth! Oh, god, I can't br-breathe!" Nao hysterically laughed while laying on the ground, gripping her sides with tears running down her face, "Besides, you're just doing this because your girlfriend is listening to Haruka's hard rock music."

"A-Am not!" Natsuki angrily huffed while pulling up her baggy pants that fell back down to where they were before.

Then a pair of slender arms wrapped around Kuga's waist making her surprised at the sudden touch. Natsuki turned around to see who it was, knowing too well from former sneak attacks from the person holding her.

"Ara, mah. I didn't know Natsuki wore wolf undies."

"Sh-Shizuru!"

"I wonder what else Natsuki's wearing that's cute." Then, Shizuru began to pull the already baggy pants down that made Natsuki turn different shades of red.

Nao saw this, knowing where things would turn from there. "Welp. I'll see you later, Mutt. I need to.. uh, chuck some... corn. Yeah, that's it. Later!"

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave me!" Natsuki squealed.

"I can't hear you~!" Nao sung with her hands over her ears.

"Help... me~" Was all Natsuki could say before being consumed by red eyes.

**Okame:**

**Natsuki:...**

**Shizuru:... (drinking tea)**

**Nao: (on the ground laughing like crazy)**

**Haruka:... (for once speechless)**

**Inyunaruto365:... **

**Haruka:... (first person to speak) …..Why? **

**Inyunaruto365: … I'm... surprised how this turned out myself, you have no idea. Usually, I suck when it comes to thinking up lyrics of my own. It just came to me when I was washing dishes two days ago.**

**Natsuki: (enraged) Of me rapping! What the hell's wrong with you! Are you high off of some new drug no one knows about! Most of this crap doesn't even rhyme! **

**Inyunaruto365: It doesn't have to rhyme to make sense.**

**Nao: Dude, that was epic! (gives Inyunaruto365 a high five who returns it)**

**Inyunaruto365: Thank you. **

**Natsuki: Traitor! Why couldn't you let Shizuru or Haruka rap this song? **

**Inyunaruto365: I tried, but it didn't fit their characters at all. Well, a little bit for Haruka, but still nothing. Their names don't fit with any rhymes or anything no matter how much I tried. **

**Natsuki: I'm ruined. And on top of that, violated again. I hate you!**

**Inyunaruto365: Like you haven't said that to me before.**

**Shizuru: The only thing I don't get is why you made Natsuki say that she's a bear?**

**Inyunaruto365: I don't know. These lyrics just came to me and I just had to write them down.**

**Shizuru: Ara, I see.**

**Natsuki: Eh? Shizuru, you're not mad at the author?**

**Shizuru: Of course not. I was able to see Natsuki's wolf underwear I bought her.**

**Natsuki: (Face turning red) SHIZURU!**

**Inyunaruto365: Haruka, anything you'd like to say?**

**Haruka:... Not really.**

**Natsuki: You should quit your day job of rapping.**

**Inyunaruto365: I'm starting to agree with you on that. For once.**

**Natsuki: Hey!**


End file.
